The invention relates to a fishing hook knot tightening device. In particular, the invention is a device which aids a person in tightening a knot between a fishing hook and a fishing line while preventing injury to the user or damage to the hook.
When preparing a fishing line, it is necessary to secure a fishing hook to the line. The line is typically secured to the hook by tying a knot around the eye. However, it is difficult to successfully tie and tighten a knot around the fishing hook without damaging the hook. When trying to tighten the knot, it is common to bend or misshape the hook. Further, because of the sharpness of the hook, it is common for the user to pierce his or her skin.
Thus, there exists a need for a fishing hook knot tightening device that aids a user in tightening a fishing line around a fishing hook. The device is constructed to prevent injury to the user from contact with the hook, as well as damage to the hook.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved fishing hook knot tightening device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a fishing hook knot tightening device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a fishing hook knot tightening device for tying and tightening a knot between a fishing hook and a fishing line. The device has a T-shaped handle, an eyelet attached to the handle, and a blade incorporated into the handle for cutting the fishing line. In use, the fishing line leader end is threaded through the fishing hook eye, and the fishing line is tied in a knot around the eye and pulled tight. The hook portion of the fishing hook is then hooked through the eyelet at the end of the handle vertical piece. The knot is tightened by gripping the T-shaped handle with one hand while holding the fishing line with the other hand and pulling the hands in opposite directions. Once the knot is sufficiently tightened, the blade may be used to cut the fishing line as necessary.
It is an object of the invention to produce a fishing hook knot tightening device that aids a user in tightening a knot between a fishing line and a fishing hook. Accordingly, the device comprises a handle portion and an eyelet, wherein the hook is hooked in the eyelet and the handle portion is used to pull the knot tight.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a fishing hook knot tightening device that allows the user to cut the fishing line as necessary. Accordingly, the device has a blade incorporated into a recess within the handle.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.